Mucho por lo que enfadarse
by K.C. Parker
Summary: Traducción de A lot to be upset about de C.Claire. Draco ama a Ginny.Ginny ama a todo el mundo menos a él.Snape sugiere unos cuantos azotes.La cerveza de mantequilla esta mancillada, y Harry intenta estallar el colegio. No es la típica DG fic


**Mucho por lo que enfadarse. **

(A lot to be upset about)

Autora Original : **_Cassandra Claire,_**

e.mail: ,

original:

Traductora: Yo, K.C,Parker, (también conocida como Scarlett)

No puedo poner el email de la escritora, si lo queries decidmelo y os lo envi

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba muy, muy amargado. 

No había comenzado su sexto año así de amargado. Las cosas le habían ido relativamente bien. Su padre había salido de Azkaban, y a pesar de que se desmayaba ante la más mínima provocación, y se empeñaba en llamar a Draco "Carlos", se le veía mejor que nunca desde la temporada que pasó en la prisión. A Draco le habían hecho prefecto de nuevo, y aunque seguía perdiendo contra Harry Potter cada vez que jugaba al Quidditch contra él, había descubierto que añadiendo rayas doradas a su uniforme de Quidditch le hacían parecer más moderno y suavizaban la amargura de la derrota.

Había salido con Pansy Parkinson, roto con ella, había vuelto de nuevo con ella y luego había hecho que ella rompiera con él, lo que le había dado a los slytherins mucho para chismorrear y con lo que había alimentado su reputación de playboy

Y aun así, estaba amargado. Y era por culpa de Ginny Weasley.

O Ginny maldita Weasley, que era como pensaba en ella durante estos días. Nunca había pensado en ella antes, por lo menos antes de este curso. Siempre había sido un vago borrón pelirrojo revoloteando detrás de Potter. Era como sus hermanos, pero más pequeña, y con más curvas...no que el estuviera mirando,claro. Pero este curso, de repente, estaba en todos los lugares a los que iba y siempre con un chico diferente.

Y no era solo él. Todo el mundo había notado que Ginny Weasley tenia como objetivo salir con todos los estudiantes masculinos de Hogwarts. Primero se lo había montado con los Gryffindors y Ravenclaws, pasando de Dean Thomas, a Seamous Finnegan, a Terry Boot con una rapidez sorprendente. Luego fue hacia los Hufflepuffs, aumentando la riña entre las casas y provocando un dramático duelo en la Biblioteca entre Justin Flin-Fletchely y Ernie Macmillan. Draco encontraba todo esto divertido; pronto, dedujo él, ella se acercaría a él y él disfrutaría mucho rechazándola.

Solo que no lo hizo

Ella no tenia nada en contra de Slytherin tampoco. Vió como ella le pedía salir a Malcom Baddock y a Theodore Nott. Pensativamente se mordió sus labios cuando ellas se abrazaba en los pasillos con Dex Flint. Jugó con su tintero mientras ella tonteaba con Alastair Higges en clase de Encantamientos Avanzados. El rumor de su romance con Millicent Bulstrode (que no era, en la realidad un estudiante masculino, pero lo parecía a cierta distancia) no le dejaban imperturbado.

Por supuesto, que a él no le importaba lo que ella hacia. Pero se sentía ignorado. Rechazado. Pasado por alto.

Después de todo, el era el chico más guapo del colegio. Y el más encantador y el que mejor vestía. Y aún así ella le evitada como a la plaga, prefiriendo al bizco y oloroso Desmond Midgen. Era injustamente cruel. Era vergonzoso

Ginny pasó cerca de él, riéndose, del brazo del hermano menos inteligente de Gregory Goyle, Geoffrey. El tintero de Draco explotó, arruinando su chaqueta nueva de ante. Draco estaba colérico.. Tenía que hacer algo.

Decidió buscar ayuda externa.

Desde siempre a Draco, la había parecido que Harry estaba en todos los lados a los que él iba, interponiéndose en su camino, formando atascos en los pasillos con todo esa gente que quería estar a su lado y observar su estúpida cicatriz y sus estúpidas gafas.

Pero, al parecer, cuando uno lo buscaba para tener una conversación privada, no se le veía por ninguna parte.

Eventualmente Draco se las arregló para encontrar a Hermione Granger sentada en una mesa del Gran Comedor, concentrada en un gigante volumen llamado Hechizos para el Mal Genio. Cuando él le preguntó por Harry, ella lo miró con oscura suspicacia . " No veo nada de lo que quisieras hablar con él" dijo ella.

"Problemas de hombres" dijo Draco. "Quiero decir"-añadió rápidamente, "no problemas con otros hombres, pero ya sabes, problemas masculinos.

"No importa" Hermione agitó su mano despectivamente.. "Es tu funeral, Malfoy. La última vez que vi a Harry, estaba caminando hacia el lago".

"Y" añadió "Estaba un poco enfadado"

"Oh ¿Alguna razón?"

Hermione lo miro con desdén. "Bueno, tiene mucho por lo que enfadarse" –salt

"Supongo que si" murmuró Draco, y se fue hacia el lago.

- ----- -----------------------------

Draco encontró a Harry en el camino que llevaba al campo de Quidditch. Estaba caminando con una caja de fósforos en una mano. Con la otra mano estaba remolcando una _lata abollada_ de acero unida a una cuerda anudada.

"P-e-t-r-o-l-e-o," Draco leyó las palabras que estaban en la lata desconcertado. "¿Que demonios es eso?"

"NADA QUE TE IMPORTA" -Harry gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Parecía, como había dicho Hermione, estar de mal humor. Su pelo negro sobresalía salvajemente alrededor de toda su cabeza y sus ojos verdes estaban ardiendo. "¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?"

"Yo quiero hablarte de Ginny Weasley" Draco dijo "Quiero saber por que no me ha pedido salir aún."

"¿Y YO QUE SÉ?" La lata se le había quedado atascada con una piedra; Harry le dio un fuerte tirón."A MI TAMPOCO ME HA PEDIDO SALIR"

"En serio", Draco intentó esconder el aire de satisfacción que esta noticia le producía, pero fracasó. "Pensé que te pediría salir primero"

"NI SI QUIERA UNA MALDITA POSTAL," Harry gruño. "Y TE DIGO UNA COSA: ME CABREA MUCHISIMO. Con otro tirón, libero a la lata que salto por el camino de grava. Draco se apart para evitar que le golpearan en la espinilla. "ME DA MUCHA RABIA"

"Si, pero Ginny" Draco le interrumpió."¿Alguna vez ha dicho algo sobre mi, me ha mencionado..?,

"NADIE ME HABLA DURANTE ESTOS DIAS," Harry grit

"No me puedo imaginar por que," murmuró Draco. "Mira, quejica con cara de tarta, esto no es sobre ti, esto es sobre mi. ¿Por que una chica saldría con todos los chicos del campus, y aun así, negarme a mi? cuando es obvio que soy el hombre más guapo que hay en este colegio, y de hecho, el más guapo en todo los condados de los alrededores.

"PIENSAS MUCHO SOBRE TI, ¿NO ES ASI, MALFOY? VAYA, ESO SI QUE ME PONE ENFERMO"

"Hay algo que no te de rabia " Draco se preguntó en voz alta

Harry se paró y pensó por un momento. "No me importa Hedwig" dijo finalmente con voz normal. " Ella sabe escuchar."

Draco parpadeó. "Estás loco Potter" dijo, de la man_era más respetuosa con la que jamás se había dirigido a Harry_

Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata. "NADIE TE HA PREGUNTADO MALFOY. ESTOY CANSADO DE TU CARA. GINNY PUEDE QUE TAMBIÉN. NO ES EXTRAÑO QUE NO QUIERA SALIR CONTIGO. AHORA, LARGATE, ANTES DE QUE TE TIRE AL LAGO"

Draco reflexionó sobre la posibilidad de empujar a Harry a un charco de barro, pero Harry estaba agitando con aire amenazador su caja de fósforos hacia él y Draco no quería su pelo chamuscado. En lugar de eso, le hizo un gesto obsceno a Harry y se deslizo hasta el castillo. Estaba a medio camino cuando oyó un ruido bamf suave a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta para ver que la caseta de Quidditch estaba en llamas y ardía felizmente. Que raro, pensó para si, antes de seguir hacia el castillo.

----------------------------------

Draco se paro en frente del espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en su cuarto y paso las palmas de sus manos

por su camisa de seda de arriba a abajo.Miro su reflejo pensativamente.El espejo habia sido un regalo de su madre y ocacionalmente sospechaba que el espejo ofrecia un punto de vista muy parcial sobre su aspecto.

"Hola, espejo," ronroneó. "Como me veo?"  
  
"Te ves fabuloso" dijo el espejo con excesivo entuciasmo "No hay hombre, mujer o cuadro parlante en este castillo que no se pondría de rodillas y diera las gracias a Merlín por la oportunidad de lamer salsa de chocolate de tu incomparable empeine.  
  
Bueno, tal vez no era tan parcial.  
  
"¿Y mi pelo?" demandó Draco.  
  
"Es un glorioso y dorado nimbo que enmarca tu angelical cara y ojos de claro de luna como la aurora"

Draco se escudriño sospechosamente . "¿No creerás que tengo la cara puntiaguda?"  
  
"Para nada . Eres cincelado."  
  
"¿Y palido?",Draco fijo su quijada. "Dime la verdad, la soportare."  
  
"Bueno," el espejo vaciló. "Tal vez solo un poquito palido –" 

"¡Mentirosa, pieza de chatarra!" Draco gritó, agarró su cepillo de caparazón de tortuga de una mesa de noche cercana y lo lanzó al espejo.

El espejo roto hiso un sonido en forma de disculpa. Draco golpeó ligera e imapacientemente su pies por unos momentos, después enojado, empujó a un lado la cortina floral de gasa que separaba su lado del cuarto del de Crabbe y de Goyle.

"Goyle," bramó. "¿podrías prestarme tu crema de broncear?"

-------------------------------------

Le llevó a Draco toda la mañana y una botella entera de crema de broncear para conseguir lo que consideraba un tono verdaderamente impresionante 

Por esto, Draco llegó tarde a la clase Encantamientos Practicos, casi acometiendo a Flitwick, cuando entró a toda prisa por la puerta.  
  
Un murmullo de sorpresa corrió por toda el salón a la vez que todos lo observababa.Draco devolvio la mirada a la atontada clase impasible. Se habia remangado su camisa de botones y habia abierto la parte del collar con el propósito de que se viera su piel recién bronceada.Suavemente dobló un biceps.  
  
Flitwick puso los ojos en blanco "Sientese, Señor Malfoy," dijo..  
  
Mientras que se dirigia hacia la parte trasera de la habitación, miró a Ginny, que, a diferencia de sus compañeros de clase, no lo estaba mirando. Estaba ocupada, cogiendose de las manos con Neville Longbotton, el cual, lamía su oreja de una manera dedicada, como un cocker-spaniel con un hueso cubierto de mantequilla de cacahuete.  
  
Irritado, Draco se paró directamente en frente del escritorio de ella y se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. Ginny levantó la mirada y sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Draco," dijo ella. "Estas naranja"  
  
Draco se picó. "No estoy naranja" dijo. "Estoy bronceado"  
  
"Tal vez tienes Ictericia," Ginny sugirió "La Ictericia vuelve tu piel naranja"  
  
"A decir verdad, la Ictericia vuelve tu piel amarilla" remarcó Neville, a medio-lamenton. " Sera mejor que vayas a la enfermería, Malfoy, para que averigues que tienes. Espero que sea mortal" añadi Draco ignoró eso; Estaba mirando calladamente a Ginny con lo que esperaba ser una mirada punzante. Ella parecio inalterada. Si habia algo en su expresión, era lástima. Draco, sin embargo, no estaba por encima de utilizar la lástima para salirse con la suya. Tal vez sus trájicas condiciones (al menos,por su culpa) podian derretir su corazón. 

"Mira, Weasley"-dijo " Sobre este fin de semana en Hogsmeade -"  
  
La puerta de la clase se abri de golpe, y se estrelló,

y Harry Potter entro en la habitación casi cayendo.Tenía la mirada fija, y su tunica estaba manchada, con algo que parecia pintura amarilla fosforecente.Miró a Flitwick. "¿Y QUE IMPORTA SI LLEGO TARDE?,grito,"¿QUE DERECHO TENEIS PARA JUZGARME?"  
  
"Potter esta de mal humor otra vez " murmuro Draco suavemente

"Bueno,tiene mucho por lo que estar enfadado" dijo indignado Neville "Oh, callate, Longbottom," dijo Draco.  
  
Desafortunadamente habia hablado tan alto que atrajo la atención de Harry. 

Harry lo miró con furia.

"¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA MALFOY NARANJA"?, le preguntó a nadie en particular. Miro a sus silenciosos compañeros."BIEN, NO ME DIGAIS NADA.NADIE ME DICE ALGO NUNCA"  
  
" Señor Malfoy" Flitwick chirrió. "Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por enfadar a Harry y por venir a clase naranja. Ahora, sientese

------------------------------------------

Draco fue el primero en salir de la clase de encantamientos , y por tanto fue el primer estudiante en notar que alguien había pintado con aerosol A LA MIERDA CON EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO en letras amarillas fosforecentes cubriendo de arriba a abajo el pasillo de fuera.Tan sorprendido estaba por esta hazaña que no notó a Ginny acompañada de Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, que al parecer, se estaba peleando por cargar sus libros.  
  
"El pasillo se ve diferente",observ Ron Weasley mientras que Hermione lo apresuraba hacia clase de pociones  
  
"Habra sido Peeves," Hermione respondió alegremente. "Espero que Dumbledore salga pronto de la enfermeria y se encargue de él.Ha estado provocando muchos problemas últimamente. Es una pena que Dumbledore confundiera ese BombaSnazz Explosiva por un caramelo de limón…"

El último en salir de clase fue Harry, quien lanzó una mirada antipática a Draco. "¿QUE HACES RONDANDO POR AQUÍ IMBÉCIL?"

"¿Sabes que tienes pintura amarilla por todas partes?," Draco dijo

"¿Y QUE?" Harry pregunt"¿QUE ESTAS INTENTANDO DECIR?"  
  
"Oh, no importa." A Draco no le importaba demasiado el asunto como para seguir presionando. "Mira,¿le puedes dar un mensaje a Ginny de mi parte?"  
  
"SOBRE MY PODRIDO CADÁVER TE HARE YO ALGÚN FAVOR"  
  
"Si, genial," dijo Draco. "Dile que quiero hablar con ellas sobre este fin de semana. Dile que se pase por las masmorras despues de cenar. La contraseña es Blutsager'.  
  
Harry parecio interesado por un momento. "¿Cón o sín acento?"  
  
"Ya te he dicho demasido, Potter", saltó Draco."Dile a Ginny que estare en las mazmorras si me quiere."  
  
"ESO SERA CUANDO HAYA UN DÌA FRÍO EN EL INFIERNO."  
  
Draco se dió la vuelta,agitando su mano despectivamente en direccion de Harry por encima de su hombro. "Si, lo que tu digas,chiflado."

---------------------------------------

Draco se salt Posiones y la cena porque se paso toda la tarde en el baño de los prefectos fregando de su piel el bronceador. Varios litros de agua naranja y seis barras de "Limpia-todo" después, marchó hacia la sala común de Slytherin, vestido solamente con una toalla enrollada en su cintura, y con su piel, totalmente restaurada en su gloriosa blancura lechuda.

Desafortunadamente, su buen humor se disipó rudamente cuando abrió las puertas de la sala común para descubrir que estaba llena de cosas blancas voladoras que le llevaron un momento en comprender que eran....¿plumas?

"Demonios ." Draco miró a su alrededor sorprendido "Parece que la lechucearía exploto aquí mismo"

"Alguien entró y rajó todos los cojines de los sofás en trocitos con un cuchillo"-dijo Blaise Zabini, que estaba sentado encima de el brazo de un sofá. Plumas blancas se habían colocado en su rizado pelo oscuro. "Goyle y Crabbe están en problemas por haber dado la contraseña"

"¿Cómo saben que fueron ellos los que dieron la contraseñas?", Draco pregunt

"¿Quien más es tan estúpido como para dar la contraseña?-Blaise filosofó a la vez que se encogía de hombros

"Tienes razón," dijo Draco. Una pluma se había posado en la punta de su nariz. La apartó impaciente. "Oye, ¿alguien ha venido a preguntando por mi?".

"Nadie ha venido, excepto Ginny Weasley"

Draco se reanimó. "¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Estuvo aquí?"

"Si," dijo Blaise pensativamente, "Me pregunto si quería ir con ella a Hogsmeade el fin de semana. Vaya, si que me dejo sorprendido, no sabia siquiera que ella sabia quien era yo."

Draco estaba furioso. "Pero eres una chica!"

Blaise pareció herido. "¡No lo soy!"

Draco le miro de cerca. A esa distancia, tuvo que admitir que Blaise no era una chica. Si la barba no le había delatado, ciertamente el lujoso bigote lo hubiera hecho. "Bueno" dijo Draco, "Tienes un nombre muy femenino."

"¿Me estas diciendo ", farfulló Blaise,."que hemos ido juntos al colegio durante seis años y no sabias si yo era chico o chica?"

"Nunca le di muchas vueltas," Draco dijo con altivez y le dio un tirón salvaje al nudo su toalla. "De todas formas, me voy a la cama. Espero que tu y Ginny Weasley lo paseéis mal en Hogsmeade, podrido híbrido lesbiano."

Y con este pronunciamiento incoherente, se fue a su cuarto, dejando a Blaise perplejo detrás de él.

------------------------------------------------

A pesar de haber hecho un rápido "Reparo" a su espejo. Draco sentía que ya no estaba funcionando como solía hacerlo. Su tono, al contestar a sus preguntas, parecía rencoroso.

"Entonces, espejo," dijo, dándose la vuelta para admirar por detrás sus nuevos pantalones grises de franela. "¿Como me veó?"

"Fabuloso" dijo el espejo malhumorado. "Siempre te ves fabuloso."

El tono indiferente del espejo hirió a Draco. "Si, pero ¿me veo distinguido?¿diferente?¿ Sobresaldré entre todos sus admiradores?

El espejo suspiro. "¿A quien es que intentas impresionar?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Hmm," dijo el espejo, "se dice por los pasillos que es una fulana."

"YA LO SE" Draco aulló.. "Es una fulana con todo el mundo, menos conmigo! ¿Que he hecho mal? ¿Como puedo ganar su barato corazón de putilla?

El espejo suspiró de nuevo. "Júrame que no me vas a lanzar cepillo alguno"

Draco cruzo los dedos por detrás de su espalda. "Lo juro."

"Intenta los pantalones de cuero," murmuró el espejo. "A todas las chicas les gustan los pantalones de cuero."

"Yo no tengo unos malditos pantalones de cuero" dijo Draco asqueado.

"Podrías coger prestados los zahones de Millicent y transfórmalos", sugirió el espejo alegremente.

"¿Millicent tiene zahones?"

"Si. Y también un máscara guipur."

Draco se quedó sorprendido "¿Quien lo iba a pensar?"

-----------------------------------------

Draco sospechaba que algo había ido mal con el hechizo de transfiguración que le había hecho a los zahones, pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Eran demasiado pequeños. El respirar era un problema, el sentarse quedaba descartado. Draco odiaba todo de ellos, pero el espejo había admirado con tanto entusiasmo la forma en que le quedaban por detrás, que sentía que no era más que una cuestión de estricta moral el no utilizarlos, por lo que se los puso.

Debido al hecho de que los pantalones oprimían todas sus vasos sanguíneos, se veía forzado a tomar pequeños pasos en su camino hacia Hogsmeade y por tanto fue el último estudiante en llegar a Las Tres Escobas. Estaba lleno de alegres risas, y del ruido de las jarras chocando. Draco miró cansadamente a su alrededor, apartando su pelo mojado de sus ojos. Los pantalones le hacían sudar.

Una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación no lo indic señal de Ginny y de su compañero. Pero si vio a Harry, caminando hacia él , por detrás del bar. Se estaba abrochando sus propios pantalones y tenia una aire furtivo. ¿QUÉ ESTAS MIRANDO MALFOY? preguntó.

"Estoy buscando a Ginny", Draco jadeó. Los pantalones le dificultaban la respiración. "¿La has visto por aquí?"

"LA VI EN EL CUARTO TRASERO ENROLLANDOSE CON TERRY BOOT",gritó Harry. "VAYA, ESO SI QUE ME CABRE"

"Oh?" Draco inquirió. "¿Por qué?"

"SIMPLEMENTE LO HIZO. ESO ES TODO."

"Oye," Draco dijo, acordándose "¿Rajaste tú, todos los cojines del sofá en la sala común de Slytherin con un cuchillo de carnicero?"

Harry parecía un poco más furtivo-. "PUEDE QUE SI"

"Vale," dijo Draco. "solo me preguntaba"

Empujando a Harry, cojeó hasta el cuarto trasero, buscando el frescor solitario de un rincón sombreado . Se recostó contra una pared y pensó en que desabrocharse sus pantalones sería un alivio, pero antes de que pudiera tocar su cinturón, una voz familiar le habló desde las sombras.

"Hola, Draco," dijo Ginny

Se dio la vuelta y la vio sentada sobre el marco de la ventana a sus espaldas, sus grandes ojos oscuros puestos en su cara. Su pelo rojo estaba recogido en dos coletas a los lados con lazos amarillos y se veía terriblemente bonita.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", pregunt ella, mordiendo la punta de uno de sus lazos de una manera distraída.

"Te podía preguntar lo mismo", dijo Draco. "¿Dónde esta Blaise? ¿O Terry Boot por el estilo?

Ginny se encogió de hombros "Ni idea", dijo, "¿Por qué?

"Ninguna razón," Draco gruñó. "NINGUNA RAZ"N EN ABSOLUTO" Dándose cuenta de que sonaba como Harry, se compuso. "¿Te gustaría un poco de cerveza de mantequilla?"

Ginny sonrió. "Me encantaría."

Draco apenas había dado un paso, cuando un grito agudo desgarró el aire lleno de humo. Era Madame Rosmerta

"¡La cerveza de mantequilla!", gritó. "¡La cerveza de mantequilla está mancillada! ¡Que todo el mundo deje de beber de su jarra inmediatamente!" Se llevo una mano a su impresionante pecho. "¡Alguien ha orinado en el tanque de la cerveza de mantequillas!"

Ruidos de asfixia y de atragantó llenaron las Tres Escobas a la vez que los estudiantes escupían sus tragos de cerveza de vuelta a sus jarras. Crabbe se bebió la suya rápidamente antes de que nadie pudiera quitársela. Algunos estudiantes salieron a vomitar en la nieve. Solamente Harry, que pulía sus uñas en la solapa de su abrigo, parecía inalterado.

"No me puedo creer que alguien haya orinado en la cerveza de mantequilla," Draco dijo, observando el tumulto que se producía.

"Oh," dijo Ginny "probablemente fue Harry."

Draco qued tan sorprendido al oír esto que se sentó de repente. Esto fue un error. Se oyó un ruido como de algo rasgándose, por encima del barullo.

Ginny se mordió el labio y se inclinó hacia él."Tus pantalones se han roto por detrás," susurro amablemente, "¿Lo sabias?"

-----------------------------------

De vuelta en su dormitorio Draco miró al espejo con odio. "Me dijiste que me veía bien en estos pantalones",dijo entre dientes.

"Y te ves,"dijo el espejo.

"Si, pues, se rompieron por detrás cuando me sent", dijo bruscamente "Fue totalmente humillante, Ginny tuvo que hacer un hechizo "Vestitarus reparus", en mi trasero. Muy elegante, muy impresionante.",

"Nadie te dijo que te sentaras,"dijo el espejo enfurruñado.

"Mis rodillas dieron de si cuando oí que Harry Potter había orinado en el tanque de cerveza de mantequilla", explicó Draco. "Cualquier persona se hubiera sorprendido"

"No veo por que," dijo el espejo

"Porque esta chiflado!" gritó Draco.

"Bueno" dijo el espejo, "Tiene mucho por lo que enfadarse.

Eso ya era el colmo. Con un aullido gutural, Draco cogió su cepillo y lo lanzo al espejo, que se hizo añicos con un chirrido acusatorio.

-------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Draco fue en busca de más ayuda profesional.

"Profesor Snape," dijo, presentándose en la oficina de Snape después de clase, "Necesito su ayuda."

Snape se recosto contra una pared que estaban llena de frascos que contenían partes de mono congeladas con un hechizo y miro a Draco a través de sus ojos cuyos párpados caían sensualmente."Si, Señor Mafoy,¿ que puedo hacer por usted? "

"Necesito algo que me haga más atractivo", dijo Draco.

Snape había empezado a juguetear con los botones de su túnica. Solía hacer esto cada vez que Draco aparecía en su ofician entre clases. Decía que era muy sensible a los pequeños cambios en la temperatura, que le causaban subidones de calor fácilmente.

"Pero usted ya es bastante atractivo, Señor Malfoy", murmuró Snape.

"Eso es verdad" Draco admitió cándidamente "Pero necesito algo que haga que Ginny Weasley se enamore de mi."

Las túnicas de Snape se habían abierto hasta su cintura. Se empezó a acariciar aletargantemente su enredado pelo en el pecho. "¿Atormentado por los dolores del amor, joven Draco?"

"Yo no diría atormentado," Draco vaciló. "Mas bien un poco agobiado."

" ¿Tal vez unos azotes le quiten de la cabeza sus problemas?"

"No," Draco dijo rápidamente. "No más azotes."

Snape pareció decepcionado. "Esta bien, pero usted se lo pierde", dijo, y se dio la vuelta para coger un pequeño frasco de una estantería que colgaba por encima de su cabeza. Se la dio a Draco. "Esto es un poco de mi colonia personal",dijo. "Nunca me ha dejado de funcionar en el departamento de los romances"

Draco se sintió aliviado. "Gracias, Profesor", Examinó de cerca el frasco. Estaba hecho de un vidrio fino, y emitía un leve olor a descomposición.

Snape lo miró. "Que no se le derrame," dijo. "O le tendré que castigar"

Draco apretó el frasco contra su pecho. "¿Eso significa más azotes?"

Snape le lanzó fríamente una mirada lasciva. "Todo significa más azotes"

--------------------------------------------

La colonia de Snape una vez puesta no olía mejor. En clase de Criaturas Mágicas, todo el mundo se estaba apartando de Draco. Solamente Harry parecía imperturbado por el olor a basura podrida que venía de la zona donde se encontraba Draco. Incluso Hagrid, parecía estar sufriendo.

"¿De donde viene ese olor?" Parvati susurró a Lavender. "Apesta como a Escorguto muerto"

Draco intento aparentar que no le importaba. A su lado, Harry miraba fijamente a un pedazo de tierra, a unos metros de distancia.

"¿Que estas mirando, Potter?" Draco demandó finalmente, sabiendo que viviría para arrepentirse de haber preguntado.

"LOS THESTRAL SE ESTAN REUNIEDO" Harry dijo en tono furioso "SE SIENTEN ATRAÍDOS POR LA SANGRE DE INOCENTES"

"Er," dijo Hagrid, "No exactamente, Harry -" Miro a su alrededor confundido. "Yo no pretendía hacer thestrals hoy. Normalmente se reúnen cuando estoy excavando los hoyos para la basura..."

"MUERTE ," dijo Harry con cierta satisfacción

Hagrid se estaba rascando la cabeza. "¿Deben estar buscando algo, pero que...?"

El resto de la clase miró a su alrededor nerviosamente. "¿Los threstal comen personas?" se preocupó Lavender.

"No," dijo Hagrid. "Carne podrida, mayormente..."

"EN OTRAS PALABRAS," gritó Harry, "ES TU CULPA MALFOY."

"Claro que no lo es", Draco empezó furioso, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra un peso invisible le golpeo en el pecho, tumbándole en el césped y aplastándolo ahí. La lengua mojada y rasposa de un criatura le lamía por la cara y por el cuello, cubriéndolo de baba.

"Ayudadme!", gritó "Esta intentando comerme!"

"COMETELO," bramó Harry al threstal. "ES UN PODRIDO BASTARDO, Y SE LO MERECE."

"Te odio, Potter!" Draco aulló. "Estas loco! Nadie lo ha notado, PERO YO SI!"

"No debería hablarle de esa manera a Harry,", Parvati susurro a Neville, "Harry tiene mucho por lo que enfadarse,¿sabes? "

"¡Quitádmelo de encima!" Draco gritó, sacudiéndose. "¡Me esta matando!"

"No te estas muriendo, estas bien, ", dijo una calmada voz en la oreja de Draco. Un momento más tarde el peso aplastante había desaparecido, al vez que la babosa lengua, y él se quedo mirando a través de sus ojos, que estaban cubiertos de baba, la bonita cara de Ginny Weasley encima suyo.

"Lo hice desaparecer," dijo ella, guardando su varita. "Pero es mejor que vuelvas al castillo antes de que vengan más"

Draco estaba demasiado aturdido como para ser educado. "Harry Potter es un psicópata", dijo.

Ginny se mordió el labio. "Lo se," dijo ella

Draco se agarro locamente a su manga. "¿Que quieres decir con que lo sabes?"

"Esta como una cabra," dijo ella, dirigiendo su mirada a la mano de él. "Llevo meses diciéndolo."

Un sentimiento de amor se apodero de Draco. Se olvidó que estaba cubierto de escupitajos de threstasl, de la locura de Potter, se olvido de los azotes que le esperaban de Snape cuando descubriera que se había caído encima del frasco de la colonia, y que lo había aplastado. Quería pedirle a Ginny que fuera al baile de navidad con él, quería besarla apasionadamente, quería pedirle matrimonio al instante. Pero cuando abrió la boca, lo único que le salió fue un tono irritado al hacer una pregunta.

"De todas formas, ¿que haces aquí, Weasley? Tu no tienes clase de Criaturas Mágicas con nosotros."

"Lo se," Ginny dijo. " Solo vine a recoger a Crabbe y Goyle para nuestra cita después de clase."

Draco la miró atónito. "Lo siento, creo que te he oído mal, pensé que habías dicho Crabbe y Goyle"

"No podía decidirme entre los dos," Ginny rió."Así que decidí salir con ambos!"

Draco la miró. "Deberías haber dejado que el threstal me comiera", dijo con voz ronca.

Ginny le dio unas suaves palmadas en el hombro. "Nos vemos luego, Draco" dijo alegremente Ginny y se fue dando saltos. Draco miro hacia el cielo con los ojos empañados, demasiado deprimido como para moverse. Después de unos minutos, otra sombra bloqueo la luz solar. Era Harry, que lo miraba con gran satisfacción.

"ES UNA PUTADA SER TU, MALFOY," dijo.

------------------------------------------

Draco no podía dejar de pensar que tenía razón.

Draco pasó las dos semanas siguientes llorando en su cama, comiendo ratones de chocolate y compadeciéndose amargamente. A pesar de que el baile de Navidad se acercaba, y que Pansy había sugerido con mucha insistencia que esperaba un invitación ,Draco no tenia el ánimo para extender una. Si no podía ir con Ginny, no quería ir con nadie.

Se encontraba plagado con frecuentes pesadillas en las que se presentaba al Baile de Navidad con un aspecto impresionante para descubrir que Ginny ya había llegado y que estaba bailando apasionadamente con Snape, Ojo Loco Moody, o las gemelas Patil. En una noche memorable soñó que ella había ido al Baile de Navidad con todo el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, los cuales se turnaban para lanzar la snitch por dentro de la parte delantera de su vestido.

Al día siguiente le escribió a su padre una carta en la que le decía que estaba enamorado de Ginny Weasley, con la esperanza de comenzar una pelea. Desafortunadamente los antidepresivos que Lucius tomaba desde el episodio de Azkaban, habían borrado su memoria un poco, y era evidente, por la carta que envió de vuelta, que había confundido a Ginny Weasley con su hermano George

Extraño fue, que aún así, a Lucius no parecía importarle mucho el asunto.

Draco envió a Crabbe y a Goyle para que averiguaran con quien iba a ir Ginny al Baile de Navidad, pero regresaron sin ninguna información. Parecían haber disfrutado de su cita con ella pero no dijeron mucho, excepto que Ginny era muy buena jugando a los dardos.

El día del Baile de Navidad amaneció soleado y claro, con Draco todavía en su cama, chupando un chupa chups sabor a sangre e ignorando a Crabbe y Goyle mientras se arreglaban para la fiesta. Se ofrecieron traerle del Gran Comedor, un poco de pastel, pero él les contesto con un gruñido .

Pronto se arrepintió de esto. El dolor de su corazón roto se desvaneció hasta ser algo insignificante a la vez que el hambre se apoderaba de él. No había comido más que ratones de chocolate durante unos cuantos días, y se empezaba a sentir bastante mareado. Asegurándose a si mismo que pasaría por el Gran Comedor solo para pescar algunas galletas, salió de su cama, se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey viejo, metió sus pies en sus pantuflas de felpa, y se dirigió hacia el baile.

Como siempre en navidad, el pasillo de entrada al Gran Comedor estaba lleno de brillantes carámbanos de cristal, decoraciones de bronce que cantaban, armaduras musicales, y lazos flotantes de verde y rojo. Draco notó a Harry cerca de las puertas del pasillo. Estaba ocupado arremetiendo golpes con un mazo, a una escultura de hielo de dos cisnes. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

Una vez dentro del Gran Comedor, fue en línea recta hacia la mesa del banquete, con la cabeza baja. Este método resulto ser contra producente ya que a medio camino de la mesa, chocó directamente con alguien-alguien pelirrojo vestido en unas azules túnicas vaporosas.

"Ouch!" dijo Ginny Weasley.

Draco parpadeó. "Tú," dijo.

Ella levantó un ceja. "Te ves horrible."

"Lo se," dijo Draco, con una especie de satisfacción, y dirigió su mirada al acompañante de Ginny, quién, Draco concluyó con un triste vació en el estómago, era su hermano, Ron, que llevaba una túnicas verde-brillante, y que miraba a Draco por encima de su larga nariz

"Largo, Malfoy," Ron sugiri

Draco los apuntó con un dedo tembloroso. "Ahora", declaró "Habéis ido demasiado lejos"

Los dos parecían sorprendidos "¿De que hablas?", preguntó Ginny, apartándose de Ron.

"Tu! Y él!", pinchando a Ron con el dedo, luchando por sonar coherente. "Ya es bastante malo que salieras con todos los de Gryffindor. Bien, era de esperar. Luego pasaste a los Ravenclaw. Y luego,¡ tuviste citas con todos los de Hufflepuff! HUFFLEPUFFS! ¿Quién sale con ellos? Y luego, para convertir el insulto en herida, fuiste detrás de todos los de mi casa! Blaise! Malcom! Crabbe y Goyle! ¡Que ni siquiera saben deletrear "cita"! ¡Creen que es un fruto seco Mediterráneo!

Ginny lo estaba observando. "No veo que tiene que ver esto con..."

"¿Y YO qué?" Draco gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Sabia muy bien que estaba montando un escena, pero no le importaba. "¿Es que hay algo malo en mi? ¿Soy demasiado alto? ¿Demasiado bajo? ¿Demasiado gordo?¿Demasiado delgado? ¿Increíblemente guapo? ¿Demasiado pelo? Quiero decir, ¿que pasa conmigo exactamente?"

"Bueno," Ginny dijo, "Quiero decir, no le he pedido salir a Harry tampoco."

"Si, pero es que él es un lunático"

"¡Oye!" dijo Ron indignado. "Tiene mucho por lo que... -"

"Guárdatelo, Weasley!" Draco se volteó hacia él. "Y tu, eres un pervertido, que va detrás de su propia hermana, debería darte vergüenza, solo por que ella obviamente tiene una especie de problema para controlarse no significa que tu deberías... -"

"Yo no tengo un problema para controlarme!" Ginny salt

"Y yo no soy un pervertido!" protestó Ron.

"Si, claro, Weasley," Draco dijo con desdén, "dime que no esperabas conseguir algo de acción esta noche."

Ginny puso sus manos en su cintura. "Draco, no seas estúpido."

"Si," Ron dijo, enrojeciendo, "que sugerencia más ridícula....ahora si me disculpáis tengo que ir a devolver una llave de habitación a Madame Rosmerta en las Tres Escobas..."

Ron se deslizó fuera

Draco miro de nuevo a Ginny. Su temperamento empezaba a desvanecerse. Pero por la cara de Ginny, el de ella empezaba a subir. "Draco Malfoy", saltó, "¿Sabes, por que nunca te pedí salir? Porque eres un idiota. Un completo y total idiota. No hay un chico en este colegio que sea tan idiota como tú.

El corazón de Draco se contrajo, pero no lo demostró. Alzo su barbilla, y la miró. "Bien", dijo. "Espero que tu y tu hermano seáis muy felices juntos", y con eso, salió fuera del Gran Comedor, deteniéndose solo para coger una natilla de chocolate de una de las mesas cuando pasaba.

----------------------------------------

El pasillo de la entrada esta completamente vacío. No había ni señal de Harry, o su mazo, aunque el suelo estaba cubierto con cascos de hielo roto. Murmurando para si mismo, Draco, pateando los trozos de hielo, logro llegar hasta uno de los balcones. Era una noche bañada por el frió claro de luna y pudo ver una hermosa visión de los terrenos. En la distancia, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, podía ver una pequeña y oscura figura, moviéndose de atrás hacia delante.

"Pasas," Draco dijo despectivamente, jugueteando con una natilla, "Odio las pasas"

"Yo no me comería eso de todas formas, sabes," dijo Ginny, apareciendo de repente a su lado en el balcón.

"Fred y George se encargaron del buffet-no se sabe que te puede hacer."

Draco bajo su natillas "Como si te importara," dijo de mala gana

Ginny suspiró, y aparto de su cara una de sus trenzas,."Mira," empezó ella.

"¿Te vas a disculpar por llamarme idiota?"

"No," dijo ella.

Draco lo pensó. "¿Por que no?"

"Porque eres un idiota," Ginny dijo. "Si no lo fueras, habrías averiguado por ti mismo porque nunca te pedí una cita"

"Oh." Draco sentía que no estaba dando su mejor conversación, pero no tenia ni idea de que decir. " supongo que ¿Por que me odias ?"

"No," Ginny dijo "Porque me gustas, de veras, de veras me gustas. Yo le podía pedir a todos esos chicos salir, porque no significaba nada, y porque pensaba que si me enamorada de alguno de ellos, tal vez me olvidaría de ti. Pero no funcionó, y no te podía pedir salir. Es que soy muy timida

"¿Muy TIMIDA?" Draco dijo increduló. "Te enrollaste con Terry Boot en la parte trasera de Las Tres Escobas y ¿eres muy timida? Tonteaste con Dennis Y Colin Creevy en el campo de Quiddicht DURANTE un partido y ¿eres muy timida? Le hiciste un striptease a Millicent Bulstrode debajo de la escalera del tercer piso y ¿eres _muy _timida?

Ginny se encogió de hombros. "Soy timida" dijo

"Pero te gusto" dijo Draco, centrándose finalmente en lo que era importante "Si," dijo Ginny. "Me gustas."

"Ah," dijo Draco pavoneándose. Esta era la mejor parte. "¿Por que, exactamente, te gusto?"

Ginny se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "Bueno" dijo ella, "pareces tan presuntuoso y tan superior, como que sabes lo bueno que estas , y lo genial que eres"

"Si, Si" Draco dijo, acercándose a ella "por favor, continua"

"..Pero" Ginny continuó despreocupadamente,"en realidad eres bastante tontorrón, y un poco patoso e inseguro, y no tienes ni idea de aplicarte crema bronceadora, y cuando te estaba mirando mientras te revolvías debajo del threstal, todo cubierto de baba... -"

Draco estaba indignado "Silencio, mujer!" gimi

" – y totalmente impotente, yo no podía dejar de pensar que necesitabas que te rescataran -"

"Oh, cállate" Draco aulló en un momento de frustración, cogió a Ginny y la besó –solo, se dijo a si mismo, para que se callase por supuesto. Normalmente, nunca besaría a nadie que le acabara de insultar. Alguien que se acomodaba tan agradablemente en sus brazos cuando la besaba, que lo estrechaba entre sus manos alrededor del cuello y que tenia unos labios tan suave y que sabían a cidra caliente y que murmuraba su nombre en una manera que sugería que tal vez ella pensaba que él no era un caso perdido después de todo.

"BUENO, PERO ESTO YA ES EL COLMO!" les llegó una voz furiosa , y Draco se apartó de Ginny para ver a Harry trepando por un lado del balcón. Sus túnicas estaban abiertas y se veían extrañamente abultadas. Estaba fulminando a Ginny con la mirada. "BESANDO A DRACO MALFOY, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE? YA VERÁS CUANDO SE LO DIGA A RON

Ginny todavía tenia la mano de Draco en la suya. "Harry, ¿qué demonios llevas encima?"

Harry se miró. Debajo de sus túnicas parecía llevar una complicada formación de cables de colores alrededor de su cintura "DINAMITA", dijo con oscura satisfacción "VOY A HACER ESTALLAR EL COLEGIO"

Ginny pareció agitada. "¿Por qué ?"

"PORQUE ESTOY MUY ENFADADO,"dijo Harry, "PENSE QUE ERA OVBIO"

"Lo es," dijo Draco. "Bueno, Felicidades, Potter. Buena Suerte y todo eso. El colegio necesita una explosión".Le tendió la mano. "Toma, comete una natilla"

"PASAS," Harry dijo, cogiendo la natilla, "ODIO LAS PASAS."

Salió del balcón. Un momento más tarde se oyó un ruido "pum", y unas cuantas plumas se dispersaron por el balcón.

Draco se inclinó hacia atrás alejándose un poco de Ginny, para mirar por la puerta , "Excelente," informó "Se ha convertido en un pelícano"

Ginny pareció preocupada. "Esperemos que dure lo suficiente como para que le podamos quitar la dinamita de encima",dijo.

Draco alzó la mirada al cielo "Justo como quería pasar la tarde, quitándole explosivos a un pelícano que solía ser Potter."

Ginny apretó su mano. "Te digo una cosa," dijo ella "Después de que termines, nos vamos a la escalera del tercer piso y te enseño el striptease que le hice a Millicent."

"No tengo una mascara guipur," le advirtió Draco..

"Me las arreglaré," dijo Ginny. "Solo que – no te enfades mucho con Harry, ¿vale? Quiero decir, que necesita un poco de terapia y posiblemente algunas, er, drogas prescriptas, y se pondrá bien, creo."

"No estoy enfadado," dijo Draco, y se inclinó para besarla de nuevo. Ella paso un brazo alrededor de su cuello y él le sonrió en la oscuridad."Después de todo, -tiene mucho por lo que enfadarse, ¿no?

Fin


End file.
